1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to semiconductor device packaging.
2. Background
Semiconductor devices are often encased within (or partly within) a package prior to use. Some packages contain a single die while others contain multiple die. The package often offers some protection to the die, such as from corrosion, impact and other damage, and often also includes electrical leads or other components which connect the electrical contacts of the die with a motherboard. The package may also include components configured to dissipate heat from the die into a motherboard or otherwise away from the package.